Où sont les femmes ?
by Kirin1
Summary: Juste une petite songfic ... Un truc débile qui m'est venu lors d'un séjour chez Lied . Les séjours avec Lied sont souvent synonymes d'idées foireuses en masse ...


Où sont les femmes ? 

  
  
Kirin : Dis, Lied, tu …  
Lied : Je m'en mêle pas !! Je ne serai pas tenue responsable de ça !!  
Kirin : Mais euuhhh …  
Lied : J'ai juste fourni la chanson, c'est tout !!  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
_Elles portent un blouson noir  
Elles fument le cigare  
_  
Aaah … Ces réunions … Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps . L'époque où Lunch habitait avec nous .  
Bien sûr, la cohabitation avec la jeune schizophrène pavlovienne, mais tellement agréable à regarder, n'avait pas été des plus faciles … Surtout avec sa contre-partie blonde . Il est vrai que lorsqu'on vous brandit un couteau de chasse sous le nez ou qu'on vous pointe une kalachnikov dessus, en vous menaçant de vous arracher les bijoux de famille … tout de suite, on a moins l'humeur à la bagatelle … Bien que ça ne m'ait jamais vraiment arrêté . Une balle ou deux n'avaient jamais tué personne … Enfin … Pas moi en tout cas .  
Je me demande si elle est toujours avec Tien ?  
  
  
_Font parfois un enfant  
Par hasard !_  
  
Et voilà Bulma et son fils . Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qui est le père .  
Bulma … Encore des souvenirs … Et tout ça me rappelle que je ne rajeunis pas .  
C'est quand même bizarre … Lors de notre première rencontre, elle était si gentille . Si peu … farouche … Et lorsque nous nous sommes revus j'ai manqué me faire massacrer . Juste parce que ma main avait décidé de se faire quelques souvenirs de son côté … Ah la la … Les femmes … Je ne les comprendrai jamais …  
  
  
_Et dès que vient le soir  
Elles courent dans le néant  
Vers des plaisirs provisoires_  
  
Souvent femme varie . C'est ce qu'on dit du moins . Et si je me souviens bien … En tenant compte des frasques de ma chère sœur, c'est exactement ça .  
Il fut un temps où je ne comptais même plus le nombre de ses aventures d'un soir . D'un autre côté, je ne souhaitais rien de moins qu'elle arrête de me raconter ses nuits futures qu'elle lisait dans sa boule de cristal . Il y a une limite à tout . Maintenant, en rétrospective, je me dis qu'elle faisait ça juste pour m'embarrasser .  
Quand même, je … Quoi ?!? Vous … Vous l'avez entendue cette vieille bique ?!?  
Me traiter d'obsédé moi !!!! Elle manque pas de culot !! Devrais-je lui rappeler qui, d'entre nous deux, est encore vierge ?!? Finalement non . Ce n'est pas une bonne idée .  
Et d'un, je ne tiens pas à devenir la risée de la soirée . Je sais que le ridicule ne tue pas mais quand même …  
Et de deux, je refuse d'être la cause de mort cérébrale de toutes les personnes présentes . Sauf Goku peut-être …  
Enfin, je ne veux pas risquer d'affronter l'ire de Chichi pour avoir entaché l'innocence de son fils . Vieux fou sans doute mais certainement pas stupide à ce point-là .  
  
  
_Où sont les femmes ?  
Avec leurs gestes pleins de charme  
_  
"Et un, deux , trois, quatre … et un, deux, trois, quatre … et …"  
Oui, oui … Comme ça . C'est bien . On lève la jambe un peu plus haut …  
Et un, deux, trois, quatre … Ah, c'est beau la jeunesse et la vigueur !!  
Et un et deux … Extension … Ça manque de souplesse ici …  
Eh eh eh ... Oooooh ... Joli morceau … Quoi ?!? Mais qu'est-ce fiche ce foutu cameraman ?!? Pas par là !!! Crétin ! Abruti !! On s'en fiche de la chorégraphie !! Fais plutôt un gros plan sur les charmes de ces jolies demoiselles !!  
Peine perdue . Désespéré, je me jetais sur la télé et me mis à la secouer comme un prunier, avec le vain espoir que peut-être l'image reviendrait sur le plan précédent .  
  
- Vieux maître !! Vous n'avez donc pas honte !!! A votre âge !!!  
Sous le coup de la surprise, je faillis lâcher la télé .  
Pfff … Point ne m'était besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui me parlait .  
Cette vieille bique de Tortue . Je la croyais partie vers les Galapagos en compagnie de ses congénères . Evidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau .  
Et puis quoi "à mon âge" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge ?  
A 166 ans, je m'estimais juste dans la fleur de l'âge .  
Insolente, va .  
Encore que … Avoir mon expérience et la force de mes vingt ans … Voilà qui serait parfait …  
  
  
_Dites-moi où sont les femmes ?  
Femmes, femmes, femmes, femmes  
Où sont les femmes ?  
Qui ont des rires pleins de larmes  
Auraient-elles perdu leur flamme  
Flamme, flamme, flamme, flamme  
Où sont les femmes ?  
_  
Oh oh oh !! En rangeant mes affaires, je suis tombé sur cet album photos qui remonte au premier Budokai auquel Krillin et Son Goku ont participé .  
Une larme à l'œil, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette époque . Aaaah … Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier . Les acclamations de la foule en délire … Et Fanfan … Ce joli brin de fille qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux … Ni au corps d'ailleurs si je me souviens de son petit bikini . Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens …  
Quel dommage que je n'aie pas pu l'affronter . Quand je repense à son petit minois mutin . A son sourire éclatant . Dire que la pauvre s'était fait battre par Nam . Quel dommage oui vraiment . Heureusement que j'étais là pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins .   
  
  
_Elles ne parlent plus d'amour  
Elles portent les cheveux courts  
Et préfèrent les motos aux oiseaux  
_  
Lorsque Son Gohan nous avait présenté son amie, j'ai failli faire un infarctus . Satan . Videl Satan . Comme dans … Hercule Satan . Le combattant d'opérette à l'afro ridicule qui avait, nul ne savait comment, réussi à être sacré Champion lors des derniers budokai . L'homme qui avait, accessoirement, menti au monde entier en prétendant être celui qui avait terrassé Cell .  
Bref … C'était sa fille .  
Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas … C'était un vrai garçon manqué !!!  
Une fan d'arts martiaux qui aidait la police chaque fois que celle-ci était en danger .  
Un caractère de cochon . Un tempérament de feu . Une volonté en acier trempé .  
Chichi tout craché . Non . C'était faire insulte à la fille de mon disciple .  
Videl était encore pire . Contrairement à Chichi dans sa jeunesse, la jeune fille n'était pas féminine pour un sou !!  
Et puis quelle genre de fille se passionnait pour les motos, les hélicoptères et autres engins de toute sorte ?  
… Oui, bon … Il y avait Bulma et Lunch … Mais elles au moins, avaient des … euh … des qualités qui faisaient qu'on oubliait leurs tendances particulières . Et quelles qualités … Rien que d'y repenser j'en suis tout chose .  
Mais cette Videl … Etonnant qu'elle ait autant d'admirateurs . Vu la façon dont elle s'habillait … Des hauts tellement informes qu'on n'arrive même pas à voir ses formes .  
Kami-sama . Kami-sama . Dans quelle galère ce pauvre Gohan s'est-il fourré ?  
Oh et puis zut après tout ce ne sont pas mes oignons mais mon petit doigt me dit que si jamais ces deux-là finissent ensemble … A croire qu'il n'en a pas eu assez avec sa mère … J'en serai presque à me demander s'il ne serait pas un peu masochiste sur les bords .  
  
  
_Elles ont dans le regard  
Quelque chose d'un robot  
Qui étonne même les miroirs  
_  
J'étais plongé en plein dans ma lecture … Un livre passionnant . J'en étais justement au moment où l'héroïne allait entrer en action quand une petite voix fluette me tira de ces lignes …  
- Dis, pourquoi tu baves, Papy Tutu ?  
Pendant un instant je clignais stupidement des yeux, dévisageant la fille de mon disciple .  
- bah euh … C'est à dire que …  
J'voudrais bien vous y voir à ma place vous … Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre à ça ? Surtout avec sa mère juste à côté …  
- Hein hein hein ? Pourquoi Papy Tutu ?!?  
Je manquais m'étrangler … Papy Tutu ? Papy Tutu ?!?  
- Non, non … Mon nom c'est Tortue Géniale . Toooortue Gééééniale …  
- Papy Tutu !!!  
- … … Bon d'accord … Papy Tortue ?  
- Papy Tutu !!!  
Avec un énorme soupir je m'accroupis près de la petite, essayant de la raisonner …  
- Non, Marron . Pas Tutu . Tortue . TOR-TUE .  
- Pas Tutu ? demanda-t-elle alors les lèvres tremblantes … uh oh …  
  
Soudain, je me retrouvais les pieds ne touchant plus terre, les lunettes de guingois, le devant de la chemise agrippé par une poigne ferme, les yeux dans les yeux avec une cyborg, fort jolie certes mais capable d'atomiser un pays entier rien qu'en remuant les sourcils …  
- Tu as quelque chose contre ce que dit ma fille ?  
Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais aussi, le mode mère-poule sur-développé qui n'arrangeait rien … J'ai jamais eu de veine avec les femmes qui sont venues vivre ici de toute façon …  
- Mais enfin … Elle a quand même 4 ans … Elle devrait pouvoir dire tortue sans prob…  
- Si ma fille dit que tu t'appelles Papy Tutu, tu **t'appelles** Papy Tutu ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix sans appel  
- Mais …  
Le regard de C18 se fit encore plus dur .  
*gloups*  
- D'accord, je suis Papy Tutu …  
  
  
_Où sont les femmes ?  
Qu'on embrasse et puis qui se pâment  
Dites-moi, où sont les femmes ?  
Femmes, femmes, femmes, femmes  
Où sont les femmes ?  
Qui ont ces drôles de vague à l'âme  
Qu'on caresse et puis qui planent  
Planent, planent, planent, planent  
Où sont les femmes ?  
  
_Avec un dernier soupir, je m'allongeais sur ma chaise longue à ma place habituelle en bon martyr que j'étais.  
Cette cohabitation allait finir par avoir ma peau . Ou plus exactement, C18 allait finir par avoir ma peau . Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'offrir l'hospitalité à Krillin ?  
Bon d'accord, je lui ai toujours dit et répété que lui et sa future famille seraient les bienvenus à Kamehouse mais à dire vrai, je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé qu'il fonderait une famille . Ses précédentes relations avec la gent féminine ne pointaient certainement pas dans cette direction en tout cas . Et encore … Fondé une famille oui mais … encore fallait-il voir avec quelle femme !!  
En rétrospective, Krillin est aussi masochiste que Goku . Sinon plus . Contrairement à Goku, Krillin, lui, savait à quoi s'en tenir !!  
La seule chose positive du côté cyborg de C18 c'était que les aléas de la grossesse lui avaient été épargnées . Fort heureusement d'ailleurs car si tel avait été le cas, je doute fort que Kamehouse y aurait survécu .  
Après avoir connu Chichi et Bulma enceintes jusqu'aux yeux, je tenais pas particulièrement à voir la compagne de mon second disciple dans cette condition particulière . Oh kami non !!  
Je ne me souvenais que trop bien des caprices et demandes en tout genre auxquelles Gohan et Végéta avaient été soumis . Ah tiens à propos de Végéta … Je ne sais pas comment ça se passait sur sa planète mais en tout cas, il a appris qu'ici sur terre, femme fait loi . A plus forte raison quand elle est enceinte . **Surtout** quand elle est enceinte . Surtout quand elle s'appelle Chichi ou Bulma .  
Déjà qu'en temps normal, elles sont dures à supporter . Enceintes … Tremblez pauvres mortels .  
J'ai connu les appels téléphoniques hystériques, les fringales en pleine nuit, les sautes d'humeur, les crises de larmes, les envies de prunes vinaigrées trempées dans du chocolat noir … Et j'en passe et des meilleures . Oui vraiment, Krillin ne savait pas à quoi il avait échappé .  
  
  
_Où sont les femmes ?  
Qui vivent au bout des télégrammes  
Dites-moi, où sont les femmes ?  
Femmes, femmes, femmes, femmes  
Où sont les femmes ?  
A la fois si belles et si pâles  
Aux yeux qui traînent et qui flânent  
Flânent, flânent, flânent, flânent_  
  
- Krillin, c'est pour toi .  
Le ton carrément agressif, C18 tendait le combiné à Krillin, l'air pincé .  
Avec un haussement de sourcils, je vis mon disciple attraper le téléphone l'air perplexe, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu mettre sa femme dans cet état .  
- Moshi moshi ? Aaaaah !! Marron ! C'est toi ?!? Ça alors, quelle bonne surprise ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens …  
  
Marron ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à la petite . Non non, elle était bien là … Alors à qui … Marron ? Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Il s'agit de la jeune fille avec laquelle Krillin était sorti pendant un temps et … oh oh …  
Au dessus de la tête de C18, on pouvait voir des nuages noirs et crépitants commencer à s'amonceler tel un noir présage .  
- Ah ah, oui d'accord ! Samedi prochain alors ? … C'est entendu !! … Mais je t'en prie . Oui vers 16h c'est mieux . Au revoir !!  
Le visage souriant, mon disciple raccrocha et se tourna pour être aussitôt figé sur place par le regard noir que lui lançait sa chère et tendre, telle la méduse aux aventuriers assez fous pour l'affronter .  
- Qui est cette Marron ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale  
- … euh … je … chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Marron est … c'est une ex-petite amie qui …  
- Tu as nommé notre fille après ton ancienne fiancée ?   
Mal à l'aise, l'interpellé se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre .  
- hem … oui mais non … enfin je veux dire … Sur le coup j'ai pas réalisé et puis …  
C18 se contenta de le toiser d'un air digne du grand Nord .  
Je décidais d'intervenir avant que tout ne dégénère et que ma maison ne soit plus qu'un beau souvenir .  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?  
Krillin en sembla plus que soulagé et sauta sur le changement de sujet .  
- Ben justement … Elle est journaliste pour une revue et elle doit faire un reportage sur les différents participants du dernier budokai … Et comme elle s'est souvenue que j'y avais participé et elle se demandait si … Enfin bref elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait nous interviewer . finit-il rapidement en voyant l'œillade sombre de sa compagne  
- Nous ?  
- Nous . confirma Krillin  
Aussitôt C18 cessa de froncer les sourcils . Et je poussais un énorme soupir de soulagement intérieur .  
Ouf . Maison sauvée . Alors la jeune Marron était devenue reporter . Hmmmm … Il allait falloir que je lui prépare bon accueil …   
  
  
_Où sont les femmes ?  
Avec leurs gestes pleins de charme  
Dites-moi où sont les femmes ?  
Femmes, femmes, femmes, femmes  
Où sont les femmes ?  
Qui ont des rires pleins de larmes  
Auraient-elles perdu leur flamme  
Flamme, flamme, flamme, flamme  
Où sont les femmes ?  
Où sont les femmes ?  
Où sont les femmes ?  
Où sont les femmes ? ......  
  
_Mais où étaient-elles ? MAIS OU ETAIENT-ELLES ?!?  
Voilà des heures que je courais dans la maison, soulevant les meubles, regardant dans tous les placards, au grenier, dans les moindres recoins de Kamehouse … et rien !!  
Où étaient-elles donc passées ?  
Marilyn, Linda, Yukiko, Susan, Erin, Saeko, Kaya …  
Mes amours, ma vie !! Elles avaient disparues !  
C'était impossible !! Un scandale ! Une honte !!  
Comment osait-on s'en prendre à un pauvre homme comme moi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait au ciel pour mériter cela ?  
Les larmes aux yeux je m'écroulais sur le sofa .  
Mes revues ! Mes belles revues ! Et mes cassettes-vidéo !! Toute ma collection . Mon bonheur . Ma fierté !  
  
- Maître ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda une voix inquiète  
Levant mon visage baigné par les pleurs, je regardais Tortue .  
- Elles ont disparuuuuuuuuuuuues !!!!  
Ce qui déclencha une série de questions paniquées .  
- Qui ça ? Marron ? C18 ? Bra ? Bulma ? Chichi ? QUI ?!?  
- Non . Piiiiiire .  
Tortue cligna des yeux, perplexe . Pire ?  
- Mes beaux posters ! Mes cassettes ! Mes magaziiiiineuuh !!  
- …  
- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Sans cœur !! Marilyyyyyn !! Linda !! bouhouhouhouuu !!!  
- Maître ?  
Aussitôt je me tournais vers mon ancien disciple .  
- Krillin !!! Est-ce que tu as pris mes revues ?!?  
- euh … non …  
En proie au désespoir, je retombais le visage dans les mains .  
- Mais … euh … je sais qui les a pris ?  
- Qui QUI ?!?   
- Moi . fit une voix laconique  
- Où sont-elles ?!? Rends-les moi !! exigeais-je  
- Impossible . répondit calmement C18  
- Comment ça impossible ?  
- Je les ai brûlées .  
J'écarquillais les yeux, horrifié . Brûlées ? Elle avait brûlé mon bien le plus précieux ?!?  
- C'était une mauvaise influence pour Marron . expliqua-t-elle  
Avec un gémissement, je m'effondrais inconsolable . Les femmes . Ah les femmes . Elles allaient me rendre fou !!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Où sont les fans ? 

  
Lied (rouvre un œil) : C'est bon ? L'horreur est finie ?  
Kirin : Eh oh …  
Lied : Ouais ben excuse-moi mais … tu admettras … écrire sur le vieux pervers, fallait quand même vouloir hein …  
Kirin : C'est qui qui m'a donné les idées foireuses ?  
Lied : Ah mais je réfute ! J'ai peut-être des idées foireuses mais dans ton genre tu remportes le pompom !!  
Kirin : Merci . ^_________^  
2K : Je crois pas que c'était un compliment .   
Kirin : J'm'en fous . D'une certaine manière, c'est une forme de reconnaissance en soi !  
  
  
  



End file.
